Tasuki's Live Journal
by cutepiku
Summary: Tasuki's lil' journal to keep us updated on his thoughts and feelings as he travels through the world of Fushigi Yuugi. Please R&R! Comments are loved.
1. Beginning to Chiriko

Sooo... this is my COOL attempt at making a Live Journal type thinger for Tasuki. It's not done at this stage, so when I feel up to it, I should make more.

Oh yeah. Disclaimer. I obviously own nothing. Not even the idea. Maybe the first Fushigi Yuugi one, but I got the idea from a Kyo Kara Maoh! fanfic, by Schnickledooger. So yeah. Awesome!

* * *

**Post 1: March 21**

So, today I was told the ol' leader guy is dying. I can't let that happen, so I packed my bags, and went travelling down the mountain. I decided to see if I could find any medicine herbs, or a doctor, or somethin'. No luck. Lots of food though. Lots of girls too. They keep staring at me, and I just want to hide in a bush or something. Make like a tree, ya know?

So today, I saw a patch of these herb things, ya know? I saw some girl picking some, not all, but a few. I went over, and I asked her what they were. Next thing I knew, I was lying in the middle of the road, with a black eye. Must get a different outfit other than the bandit one. Apparently no one takes kindly to my attire.

**Current Mood:** Pain

**Comments:  
**_Go Genro! Woooo! You SAVE that boss of ours! YEAH YEAH YEAH!  
-Kouji_

_Go ahead and take yer sweet time. I'll be riiight here, making sure everthin' is a-okay.  
-Eiken  
_

* * *

**Post 2: March 23**

Ran out of food already. It's only been a few days, and I ate it all. I also have no money, so I hide in a nearby tree, and waited for a few hours, until some lonely traveller came by. I jumped out of the tree, knocked him out, took everything he owned (including the clothes), and hid him in a bush. Now I can walk around town. Neat, eh? I decided, however, I didn't want to buy food. So I found some local kids, and convinced them to steal some food for me at the market. I told them I was a poor guy.

THEY BOUGHT IT!

So now, I have lots of food, money, clothes, and an army of children. I sent them on a special mission to find some herbs.

**Current Mood:** DAMN proud.

**Comments:  
**_Uh, Genro? The boss died already. Get back up here!  
-Kouji_

_Um.. noo... uh... the boss is.. alive? Yeah, keep looking for herbs! ...Please?  
-Eiken

* * *

_

**Post 3: March 24**

So, I read Eiken's reply from yesterday, and decided to keep searching for herbs. Why you may ask? Ah, I trust Eiken. Why would he lie to me? Kouji, though.. He likes to play tricks. What a dirty trick!

So today, I went into a hospital to see if I could get myself a doctor for the boss. One of them nurse ladies got me to sat down, and had me waiting for atleast 6 hours! She came and brought me in to see the doctor, and I discovered it was only 2 minutes. The doctor thought I was sick, and tried to give me a full physical. He wanted me to take off all my clothes, but I refused. Ol' pervert. So I knocked him upside the head, and went through his cupboards. Found nothing of interest, so I decided I'll go home instead.

**Current Mood:** Feeling FINE!

**Comments:  
**_You idiot! Get up here! Damned Eiken is making us work for him now!  
-Kouji_

_Ignore the stupid bandit who SOMEHOW always beats me to replies.  
-Eiken

* * *

_

**Post 4: March 31**

After getting lost, I made it back up the mountain. Apparently Kouji wasn't lying, and the boss really was dead. I was Eiken with his little whore, and decided to piss him off, and take her. I honestly don't like girls, but she doesn't know that. But if she really is a whore, I'm screwed, because she'll be all over me.

**EDIT** Close enough to being a whore. I took her, and she bit my clothes off. Fiesty little slut! I discovered she was the priestess of Suzaku, and was looking to see if I had any symbols or crap on me. I am Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven, but I just told her that I'm Genro, and that Tasuki was our boss. Now she thinks he is dead, and was all sulking, and went with her two lady (?) friends to go find some chick that brings back dead people. That'd be pretty cool. We could have zombie bandits, and they could kill and pillage, and no one could STOP THEM!

Oh, and I got my tessen. It was a gift from the boss to me when he died, but Eiken decided to fondle it first. I got Kouji to help me clean off the Eiken grossness first. Now I can burn crap, and be all cool like.

**Current Mood:** Weirded OUT...

**Comments:  
**_Don't LEAVE US GENRO! I lov- ... how do you delete these things!  
-Kouji

* * *

_

**Post 5: April 1**

So I decided to go hunt down the priestess after all, and tell her the truth. Some crazy zombies were trying to eat her brains, and that wasn't all that hot, so I burned them all! (Pardon the pun, kekekeke!) I went down to show her the symbol on my arm (as well as show off how sexy my arms are) but she got some stupid disease, and can't see my symbol. I also discovered her "lady friends" were actually a cross dressing man, and a pretty boy. Man, that would have rocked if they were all girls too.. wait, I didn't say that.

So anyways, we go down, and find some crazy old guy, and tell him to heal the priestess (named Miaka), or I'd kill him. Instead, he freaked out when we told him we met his zombie girlfriend (Who we did not know was a zombie at the time. She LOOKED normal). So me, the pretty boy (Hotohori), and the crossdresser (Nuriko) went to go save the day. Instead, a bunch of zombies tried to eat us. Not cool. So we got down to Miaka, and the zombie bride herself was trying to eat Miaka too. Then the crazy old guy came down, and we discovered he was a crazy young guy. He was a senshi too (named Mitsukake), and apparently wasn't all that crazy. He killed off the zombie bride, and stole the glory, the end.

**Current Mood:** Sad..

**Comments:  
**_Glory? Was this a competition?  
-Hotohori_

_Hey, I read the past entries in your journal.. Thanks for lying. Atleast you didn't call me gay.  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** But I was certainly thinking it._

_.."I went down to show her the symbol on my arm (as well as show off how sexy my arms are)"? Wtf is up with you?  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** I think my arms are sexy?

* * *

_

**Post 6: April 8**

So we spent the last week looking for the last senshi. Didn't really find anyone. Then Miaka started to go crazy, and said she could hear a flute. Then some bats tried to eat her.

I've been wondering, if everyone keeps trying to eat her, does she taste good? Really? I should take a bite at her arm one night..

SOOO... We found the crazy flute. Turned out to be our last senshi, Chiriko. He has some MAD flute skills. Crazy man, just crazy.

**Current Mood:** A little hungry...

**Comments:**  
_Try to take a bite out of Miaka, and you will wake up with a sword plunged through your stomach.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** Holy... Don't. No. I like my nice stomach, with its nice six pack thanks._

_Don't worry, I'll heal you if he stabs you.  
-Mitsukake_

_Atleast SOMEONE appreciates my mad flute skills!  
-Chiriko (Or am I! DUNDUNDUNNN!)_

_You can bite my arm, if I can bite yours!  
-Miaka _

_**Reply:** Really? SWEET._

_

* * *

_

So, did you kiddies like it? I might edit this later, and have Tasuki talking mor lyk dis so hel b totly l337 nd anoyin nd lyk dem ppl on chat brds n shtuff.

Or not. That would be annoying to do.

Anyways, I LIKE COMMENTS D! Please and thank you.


	2. Chiriko to First Summon

Here is part 2 of I dunno how many! I think this one is a bit funnier! Probably because Fushigi Yuugi gets more interesting, and all the characters are coming into place. Remember that I love comments. They make me feel like a big man. Anyways, on with the freak show!

* * *

**Post 7: April 9**

We were on our way back to the capital so we can do the summoning of Suzaku, when Miaka reminded me that if I let her take a bite out of my arm, she'd let me try a bite of her arm. We knew Hotohori would turn me into a nice wall decoration, so we hid in a bush.

Miaka has SHARP teeth. That hurt. She said I tasted like dirt. Well, I did live in a mountain.

So, I took a bite of her arm, and she didn't really have a taste. She was giggling, because she thought it was funny. So I tried to shush her by putting my hand over her mouth, and then we fell over. Well, Nuriko and Hotohori took this moment to discover us, and they thought we were doing the nasty. Miaka got all embarrased, and I tried to defend my honour, but the next thing I knew, I was drapped over a horse, with a black eye, headed back to the capital. Chiriko kept laughing at me.

**Current Mood:** Pissed off!

**Comments:  
**_You mean you really weren't doing anything? Seriously? Aw geeze...  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** Yeah, thanks alot. Jerk._

_I don't believe you.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** Yeah, you wouldn't._

_I'm sorry. Did I sound rude when I said you tasted like dirt? It's because you hadn't had a bath yet, and it's not like I literally bit off a chunk of your arm or anything to really get a good taste!  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** Hmm, maybe we should try that?_

_You are sick man. Real sick.  
-Chiriko (Or am I! DUNDUNDUNNN!)

* * *

**Post 8: April 11**_

I healed up pretty fast. No more black eye, so it's all good. Awww yeah!

So anyways, we got to the palace, and then a scary little midget ran at us. He seriously just came out of knowhere. And then, we discovered that Hotohori was the emperor! Me and Chiriko, and Mitsukake were all like "Wooow... Seriously?" It was frickin' nuts! So then, more late into the night, Chichiri (or so they call that scary midget, who is also a senshi) went and got Miaka to meet up with her apparent lover. I totally thought she was going to hook up with the emperor. Seriously! Anyways, I was sort of wondering why we only had 5 senshi, and were heading back to the capital to do the summoning. Apparently Chichiri had been posing as the emperor, and the last one was in Kutou. Why? Because he was sexing up Miaka's gal pal.

So tomorrow Miaka is going off on a rescue mission with Chichiri to go get him. I'm planning on bribing her to let me come along. What could I give her...?

**Current Mood:** Crafty

**Comments:  
**_Why don't you just ask to come along, no da?  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** Much to easy. I must be more secretive..  
_

* * *

**Post 9: April 12**

Today was the worst day of my life.

So, I went to the kitchens, and I got a meatbun made up for Miaka. I went, and bribed her to let me go along on the mission, because I wanted to meet her "Mr.HotterthentheemperororelseIwouldbetotallyalloverHotohorilikeafatkidonachocolatecake." Congrats to whoever reads that.

Anyways, so me, Chichiri, and Miaka went off. Apparently Mitsukake's cat (which I never noticed until now..) came along with us.

We met up with Yui, who was suppose to be Miaka's friend, and this blonde girly man, Nakago, who is suppose to be our rival or somethin'. So I tried to kill them, but my fan wouldn't work. First time I get to really try it out on someone strong, and it doesn't work! So they took Miaka, and Chichiri and me hid in a tree for a few hours.

Next thing I knew, Chichiri was transforming into Nakago, because he lost the card game in the tree we had, and was volunteered by default to go save Miaka. Even the cat beat him! The cat beat me, but atleast I beat Chichiri! Considering I lost as well, I got tied to a pole, and the kitty went to wherever Miaka was. Then Chichiri set up a dummy him next to me, and we sat there like that for about a half hour.

So Chichiri came back with Miaka, and apparently someone hurt her arm. Chichiri went off to go find Miaka's boy, who they called Tama home boy or something. I dunno. So then Miaka tied me back to the pole, and ran off! Chichiri came back, and untied me, and we went and found Miaka with Tama home boy. I discovered that he hurt her, and remembering the lessons dad taught me about never hurting a girl, I went off, and totally kicked him butt!

That, or he mangled half my body. You decide.

I totally hate Tama home boy. I am going to kill him. I am a frickin' gimp because of him!

**Current Mood:** In Pain, and there is HELL TO PAY!

**Comments:  
**_Oh Tasuki! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! YOU CAN HIT ME IF YOU WANT!  
-Miaka_

_Well, you kind of deserved it. You got out of hand, no da.  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** Shut up, or you are on the hit list.  
_

* * *

**Post 10: April 15**

For the last few days, I've been trying to figure out if Miaka likes the emperor, or Mr. IthinkIamsostrongbecauseImurderizedTasukilikeabigman! I said that infront of Nuriko, and the emperor, and Nuriko proceeded to break a new rib for me. Thanks bud, I owe you one. I OWE YOU A BROKEN BONE!

Slowly, Chiriko's damned flute is driving me crazy, and I think I am going to kill him myself.

Oh yeah. Miaka tried to kill herself a few days ago. Nothing exciting.

**Current Mood:** Still in pain..

**Comments:  
**_NOTHING EXCITING! I hate you Tasuki!  
-Miaka_

_Miaka is important you imbecile! I shall slice out your spleen!  
-Hotohori_

_You owe me a broken bone? Want me to snap a few more of yours!  
-Nuriko_

_Tasuki, you need to be a bit more delicate with your wording, no da.  
-Chichiri_

_Please stop breaking your bones. It is straining my powers.  
-Mitsukake_

_You think you can kill me? BRING IT!  
-Chiriko (Or am I! DUNDUNDUNNN!)  
_

* * *

**Post 11: April 16**

So Tama home boy came along, just as the emperor was about to but the moves on Miaka! Me and Nuriko had front row seats and everything. So the emperor locked Miaka in his chamber of love, and rushed out to go stab the hell out of Tama home boy. He was about to, when suddenly Miaka came flying out (her boobs were also flying out, kekekeke!), and stopped Hotohori from stabbing him anymore times then once. Then Tamahome (Miaka keeps telling me that is his real name) went back to normal, and they lived happily ever after.

OR DID THEY?

**Current Mood:** Out for vengence. Sweet vengence..

**Comments:**  
_Buddy, I don't even know you, and you are out for vengence?  
-Tamahome_

_**Reply:** I never specifically said I was out to kill YOU. Don't flatter yourself. Priss._

_WHAT about my boobs!  
-Miaka  
_

* * *

**Post 12: April 18**

Yesterday, I got all healed up, and trounced Tama home boy (I like that name better then his real one) a few times. Man, I am GOOD!

Oh yeah, and we tried to summon Suzaku, and Chiriko turned out to really be Amiboshi of the Seriyu senshi, and almost killed us, but never you mind that.

So the real Chiriko came along. He is actually a little kid. I like to poke him. Oh, and Amiboshi fell into a river. Good riddance. I hated his damned flute playing almost as much as Nuriko did anyways!

**Current Mood:** Happy again!

**Comments:  
**_Stop making fun of me!  
-Chiriko (Yes, I'm the real Chiriko)_

_**Reply:** But it is SO fun!_

_You did not trounce me, you caught me off guard!  
-Tamahome_

_**Reply:** Aw shut up Tama home boy. You lost._

_Why do you never reply to me, but you do to everyone else!  
-Miaka_


	3. First Summon to Sairou

This chapter is a tad serious. Well, it goes funny, serious, then lame funny. Dammit, it will be hard to be humourous during these death scenes. Well, atleast we are at a part where we barely see the senshi, so I get to make the next part pretty much what I think could have happened while Miaka and Tamahome were off in "La La Sex" Land!

* * *

**Post 13: April 20**

Yesterday after the failed summoning, this ugly demon thing popped up into the fire, and tolded us to go find the Shinzaho. So now, we are headed off to Hokkan to go get it.

Hotohori told Tama to get his family and take them here. Miaka went off too, and Nuriko stalked them. When they came back, Tama looked sad, so I teased him to make him feel better, and he TRIED TO DROWN ME. I am GOING TO KILL HIM.

I hate boats, but to get to Hokkan, we need to take one. Miaka pulled out this weird box, and it gave us paper with these copies of us on them. She said it's a photo... I think she tried to steal our souls with it though, but it failed.

Man, we are such an odd group.

**Current Mood:** Scared of drowning

**Comments:  
**_I wasn't trying to steal your souls! It's to remember us all, forever and ever as FRIENDS!  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** Sure... I'm not buying it..._

_You don't understand. I hope you drown.  
-King Pouty (Tamahome)_

_**Reply:** Maybe I would if you would TELL me!

* * *

_

**Post 14: April 21**

I ALMOST DROWN.

This crazy psycho chick that shots lightening tried to sink our boat. Instead, I flew off the edge. The Miaka came in with me, and seriously began to sink. I thought I sucked at swimming, MAN. Then Tama home boy jumped in after his woman, because she swims worse, and then Nuriko fell in.

So they threw a rope over the edge, and I was pulled up. I swear, this big wave hit them, and I thought they died, so I was about to say a final prayer for them, when Nuriko began to yell at me! Hey man, atleast I cared enough to pray for your souls!

So then we spent about an hour trying to find them. Chiriko was crying because.. I don't know why. He was all smart one minute, and the next he is freaking out, and hiding below deck. Mitsukake was trying to calm him down, and Chichiri was trying to contact one of them (by them, I mean our drowning friends). Thank goodness Hotohori stayed home, or else he would have jumped in too. And sunk. I bet he swims as well as Miaka! Kekekeke!

Then we finally found them. Tamahome got hit by some lightning (which, I hate to say it, looked pretty neat from where I was), and then we saved them all. Then the crazy psycho chick hopped onto our boat, and Miaka kicked her butt all the way back to Konan with Hotohori's sword. Yee-owza! That had to suck for psycho lightning chick. So, now we are in Hokkan, and it's death cold. Seriously. I think I am going to die. Miaka says it's just snow, but where I live in Konan, I never see this white crap. I wonder if I could burn it all...

**Current Mood:** COLD!

**Comments:**  
_It looked COOL? Did you not realize that I could have DIED!  
-Tamahome_

_**Reply:** Well yeah.. but it was still really neat!_

_I can't help crying! When my symbol goes away, I start to cry-... WAHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN TASUKIIII!  
-Chiriko_

_I do not know what gave you the idea that I can't swim, but I can swim very well. Being an imperial highness, I was given lessons in many things, including swimming. I could best any of you in a swim contest - believe me.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** Well, aren't we Mr.Ego?

* * *

_

**Post 15: April 22**

Today was pretty boring. Spent the whole day looking for clues to where that Shinzaho was.

Well, we all split up into groups, so I was with Chiriko all night. We found an inn pretty fast, and rented a room. Chiriko then dragged me to the local library, and we spent the whole time READING. Suzaku! Do you think I have that kind of attention span! So I spent most of the time sleeping. I had some pretty wicked awesome dreams about going back to Konan, being the bandit leader again, and using my tessen to burn up all this damned white crap.

**Current Mood:** Bored

**Comments:**  
_Why are you so mean to me? I thought the library was an excellent idea!  
-Chiriko_

_**Reply:** Sure, sure it was. If you can't remember, I'm a bandit. A mountain boy. Reading is not my favorite thing.

* * *

_

**Post 16: April 23**

I.. I don't want to talk about it. I'll explain tomorrow..

**Current Mood:** Upset

**Comments:  
**_None

* * *

_

**Post 17: April 24**

Alright... about yesterday.. it was pretty hectic. I can see why no one would reply to my post, unlike usual.

Well, Chiriko took me to the damned library again. I convinced him to go ask some townspeople about the Shinzaho, so we hopped on our horses, and were about to begin the search. Suddenly, it felt like something was ripped out of me. Chiriko felt it too. Then we saw one of our flares go off in this really tall mountain.

So we headed up. It took as awhile, because we couldn't climb up all that fast since the horses can't scale cliffs. (I don't see why)

We got up there, and Nuriko was laying in the snow. Miaka was hiding behind a tree, and Tamahome was crying. Chichiri and Mitsukake caught up at this point as well. We discovered that Nuriko had killed Ashitare of the Seiryuu seven, and moved the boulder infront of the Shinzaho cave, and then died.

I suddenly started crying. I couldn't stop. I don't understand how this could have happened. Nuriko was the strongest of us all, and if he can't even stand up against them, how could we?

We eventually got Miaka to stop crying, and to go into the cave. Two ghosts were there, who were ghosts of the Genbu senshi. They made Miaka strip down into her undergarments, and froze her in a block of ice, just to prove she was the Priestess of Suzaku. I was thinking "Yeah, that will do alot. Once she is dead, they could go "Oh oops, she was the priestess.."" then she broke out.

They gave us the Shinzaho, and we were proud. We were thanking Nuriko for giving us this chance, when a freaking wolf stole it from us!

So now, we got to get that back.. and we discovered we have to go to Sairou to get ANOTHER Shinzaho. This sucks.

**Current Mood:** Still upset

**Comments:  
**_None

* * *

_

**Post 18: April 26**

So Miaka and Tamahome got in some stupid arguement, and Miaka ran off. Great, Tamahome did too. Now where are we to go? They told us they'd meet us in Sairou.. this is a load of bull. I bet they are having a hot wild time in a bush or something, and don't want us to disturb them.

**Curent Mood:** Witty!

**Comments:**  
_You do realize the priestess must be a virgin, correct, no da?  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** WHAT? Really? Oh crap.._

_Oh crap? Did you do something to Miaka!  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** NO! Why would I!_

_It's touching that you guys care so much about me, and that you moved on so fast.  
-Nuriko!_

_**Reply:** HOLY SH- Aren't you dead! This ain't possible!_

_Yeah. It's called a spirit. Duh. Taiitsukun has a computer too, dimwit.  
-Nuriko!_

_**Reply:** Oh. I suppose that makes sense.

* * *

_

Well, that was a barrel of fun! I like comments!

Oh yes, I got a PM from someone asking if they can post a story that has pretty much the same idea, a Live Journal. (I hope she sees this!) Feel free too! I got the idea from someone else, so feel free to use it as well.

Fushigi Yuugi isn't mine, so I'd have no right to say no.

Anyways, thanks for reading! This chapter was particularily hard to write, but the next one should be much funnier. Hopefully. Let's pray I can do funnier in the next one. 


	4. Sairou to Byakko

Well.. submitting this chapter took WAY too much effort. It wouldn't let me send it. Mann..

Anyways, I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't as funny. But how about a little game! Up until now, my time line has been pretty decently accurate. There is one part in here that is hilariously inaccurate to the time line, and I just noticed now. Can YOU guess what it is?

If you want, you could leave Tasuki a comment in his Live Journal as a prize! So get searching! And READING! Comments are lurved.

* * *

**Post 19: April 28**

So we made it to this nice little town in Sairou. It's so pretty, and this woman (who seriously, kind of looks like a dude) offered to let us stay at her house! She is like a GODDESS! She keeps giving me all the alcohol I want, and her house is so big, we all get our own rooms to sleep in, and she even said we could stay here as long as we like, until Miaka and Tama home boy catch up!

Mannn... I should try to hook up with her. I could get used to the rich life.

**Current Mood:** Plotty

**Comments:**  
_Tasuki, I am pretty sure she is married, no da.  
-Chichiri_

**Reply:** And your point being...?

* * *

**Post 20: April 29**

Today, I went with the lady out shopping. She wanted someone to carry all her junk, so I offered. I kept sweet talking her, and discovered that she is married, but she is planning on leaving her husband. If she leaves him, she will get to keep all the fortune too, because it was her fathers.

The question here is.. to I move in to the kill? I feel like I'm on a safari to catch a rare beast... Purr-ow!

**Current Mood:** Catty (KEKEKEKE)

**Comments:**  
_...You did not just meow.  
-Chiriko_

Tasuki, you seriously have issues.  
-Chichiri

How could you even consider the thought?  
-Mitsukake

You make me sick.  
-Hotohori

* * *

**Post 21: April 30**

Today, I had a private drink with the lady. I was soooo wasted, and she helped me to my room. I can barely even see what I am typing!

**Current Mood:** DRUNK! HAHAHA.

**Comments:**  
_This is beginning to get out of hand.  
-Chichiri_

* * *

**Post 22: May 1  
**  
Chichiri took me to a private room, and decided to have a talk with me. The woman brought me more alcohol, and I commented on how nice she was. Chichiri did as well, but he thinks there is something suspisious. I said it can't possibly be. Chiriko and Mitsukake are smart, and they seem to love it here!

**EDIT:** Nevermind. We discovered that it was an illusion by the gay member of the Seiryu. To think I almost got cozy with a GAY MAN. I feel so violated.

**Current Mood:** DISGUSTED

** Comments:**  
_I told you I was right, no da. But does ANYONE ever listen to me, da! No. Didn't think so, na no da.  
-Chichiri_

**Reply:** Oh, shut your mouth.

Well, atleast I got some good research in.  
-Mitsukake

I miss her library... I think I am going to cry... WAHHHHHHHHH!  
-Chiriko

**Reply:** Geeze kid, calm down. We'll find more!

* * *

**Post 23: May 3**

We finally caught up with Miaka and Tamahome. I almost killed there Seriyu member Suboshi too. The gay man is dead, and apparently Mad Flute Kid is alive, and well. He is off playing his flute in some town somewhere. Crazy man.

So we are finally on our way to get the Shinzaho.

Oh, and my horse schooled me. But let's not talk about that.

**Current Mood:** Embarassed.

**Comments:**  
_Haha! You were BEATEN! By a HORSE! HAHAHA!  
-Tamahome_

**Reply:** Shut up Tama home boy!

Man, if you arrived like... 10 minutes earlier, you would have caught the sexiest guy on guy action ever!  
-Miaka

**Reply:** Wow. You are sick. Damned fangirls.

* * *

**Post 24: May 4**

Through questioning of the townsfolk (and a little bit of bullying on my behalf.. kekekeke!) we discovered that the Byakko Shinzaho is in this shrine that is guarded by the warrior, Tatara.

Tama home boys perverted senshi, and old broad were Byakko senshi, and told us that Tatara would give it to us. Then we discovered that Nakkie-poo (our affectionate nickname to our rival) had taken Tatara away from the Byakko shrine, and are trying to get the Shinzaho out of him.

Tama home boys retarded senshi convince Tama that him and Miaka can't be together, and that Tama should marry their random adopted hot daughter. So Miaka ran away, and we believe she is hunting down the Shinzaho right now.

Thanks alot, Tama, and old perv. If Miaka dies, and we fail to summon Suzaku, it's your heads on my wall.

**Current Mood:** Happy!

**Comments:**  
_..How can you say happy after making a death threat to me!  
-Tamahome_

**Reply:** I'm just a happy kind of guy!

Save Miaka! OR YOU WILL ALL JOIN ME!  
-Nuriko

**Reply:** Dammit Nuriko's ghost, stop leaving weird replies! It's scarin' me!

* * *

Can you see the where it's horribly off time? I think it's funny how I didn't realize it until now. So anyways, have fun spotting.

And thanks to everyone who has commented. Comments make me keep going! 


	5. Byakko to Death

Well, this chapter is actually a sad one, because lots of people died. I tried to make it somewhat humourous, but Tasuki wasn't all bright and cheery during these episodes, so I can't change his personality.

On a lighter note, **Ayriel** was the closest. That was a mistake, but it wasn't what I meant! Lol, I was looking for an error in the TIMELINE, which would be the dates, and such. Anyways, the mistake was Post 22, and Post 23. Those posts were suppose to occur on the same day!

After the illusion broke, they found Miaka and Tamahome, and went on. So I was off by 2 days. But I'll still add in questions anyone wants to give Tasuki and such in the next chapter, or later ones. Well, whenever Tasuki gets happier again.

Also, I have been writing this based off my memory. I have watched the anime ALOT of times, and read the manga ALOT of times. I would like to continue into the times of the OAV, but I have only seen them once.

So my options here are that I borrow the OAVs off my friend again, or if someone could find me a VERY complete summary of each episode in the OAV, that would rock too.

The OAV's will probably, also, be put undera whole new story. That way I won't have to cover the two year (I believe) gap from some of the OAV parts.

Without further ado, read on for the saddest chapter!

* * *

**Post 25: May 5**

..Again, I don't want to talk about it.. I'll update tomorrow..

**Current Mood:** Depressed

**Comments:**  
_None

* * *

_

**Post 26: May 6**

Yesterday was a hell of a day, and another senshi joined Nuriko.

Well, we finally caught up with the Seriyu, and somehow they made it so Miaka couldn't talk. Yui was pretending to be Miaka's friend again until Tatara gave Miaka the Shinzaho. Yui tricked Miaka into letting Yui hold the Shinzaho, and then she ran off.

Then, another Seriyu warrior, who was a scary midget Buddha like floating thing attacked. He summoned all these demons, but we managed to defeat him with the help of the ol' perv, and his ol' maid. They pretty much killed off the midget, and then the midget stole Chiriko's body.

Eventually, lil' Chiriko overcame the demon, and stabbed himself to kill the midget. As Chiriko was dying, Yui ran off, and only me and Mitsukake stayed by Chiriko's side.

Poor Chiriko's sacrifice, though, wasn't enough, and Yui summoned Seriyu. So now we are headed back to Konan...

**Current Mood:** Upset

**Comments:  
**_That had to be one of the most thoughtful posts you have ever done. I'm proud Tasuki-chan.  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** Thanks... though I'm a tad scared a ghost keeps replying to me._

_Thanks for staying Tasuki. Give my thanks to Mitsukake too!  
-Chiriko_

_**Reply:** Aw kid, it's not fair! You were so young. Those damned Seiryu, we're going to get them all for you, a'ight!

* * *

_

**Post 27: May 9**

So we got back to Konan, and would ya look at that.. we woke up this morning, and Yui used her first wish to take away our powers. Oh goody, just what we needed.

Not only that, but they declared war on us! What the heck is wrong with them? So now everyone is busy preparing.

Man, I wish Nuriko was here to distract us from being upset, or Chiriko to come up with a great plan to stop them.

We also met Hotohori's wife. Looks EXACTLY like Nuriko. Hey Nuriko, maybe Hotohori really DID like you!

**Current Mood:** Worried

**Comments:  
**_Tasuki's, it's going to be okay, no da. We'll think of something.  
-Chichiri_

_I'm so sad that I can't be his highnesses blushig bride instead!  
-Nuriko

* * *

_

**Post 28: May 10**

Well, the war has begun. I caught sight of Nakkie-poo, and thought this was the perfect opportunity. I pulled out a throwing dagger, aimed, and tossed. The good news was that I hit. The bad news was I hit the wrong person.

Nakkie's whore jumped in the way, and died instead. Well, atleast we aren't going to die by being struck by lightning. That makes me feel a bit better about our position in the war.

**Current Mood:** Triumphant!

**Comments:**  
_Hey man, we're coming up ta see ya! Good job, though!  
-Kouji_

_**Reply:** Really? Awesome!_

_I feel just a little bad for that woman, no da..  
-Chichiri

* * *

_

**Post 29: May 11**

As we fought today, Yui made her second wish. Miaka and her began to glow, and they disappeared! When the light cleared up, Tama was gone too! It was so weird. We don't even know where they went.

So, suddenly Kouji and the bandits showed up! Alright, our army just got roughly 1000 x more awesome! Kutou is GOING DOWN!

Not only that, but even Hotohori is going to take battle. He is really good at swords, so unless he is swinging his sword to show off, and then stabs himself, we are guarenteed to win.

GO BANDITS!

**Current Mood:** Excited

**Comments:  
**_We are TOTALLY going to win this battle now that we are here!  
-Kouji_

_Tasuki, I wouldn't get your hopes up.  
-Mitsukake_

_**Reply:** Thanks for being the bearer of bad news._

_I highly doubt I would stab myself. Ever.  
-Hotohori

* * *

_

**Post 30: May 12**

Mitsukake was right..

Hotohori decided to challenge Nakago, and... well.. he wounded Nakago, but we lost our emperor in the process. What the heck are we going to do now?

Not only that, but Mitsukake gave up his life earlier to save a baby! Why would he go and do that? Chichiri was really pissed off though. Dammit, Miaka, Tama, why the hell aren't ya back yet?

**Current Mood:** Pissed

**Comments:**  
_Thanks for jinxing me.  
-Hotohori_

_I'd hate to say I told you so.  
-Mitsukake_

_I'm sorry Tasuki, but we don't know why we are here! But me, Tama, and Yui went back to my world!  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** You did what?

* * *

_

There we are! I hope I'm not the only one who got a little depressed over this chapter, or else I'm just a big wuss!

So Stariko-Tasuki No Miko1, you want to propose to Tasuki? Well, I challenge you to a duel! I'm a Tasuki fangirl as well (hence it being Tasuki's live journal and all!). You can still ask him, but you'll have to fight me first! XD

ANYWAYS... Thanks for the comments again everyone! Getting comments keeps me writing! Support the authors you like, write them nice comments!


	6. Death to Finale

Second last chapter until the finale.

I really don't know how I am going to end this. It will probably be just one super post.

Anyways, this chapter is not funny at all. I couldn't bring myself to make it funny, when this is the saddest part of the series, really. But I have a few ideas for humour for the next chapter. Particularily at the end.

So, I am going to do research on the OAV's, and consider making a sequel to this, but it will definitly be a whole new story.

And to Stariko... Yeah, let's share. It would be in my own best interest, eh? Hehehe..

* * *

**Post 31: May 13**

Now I remember why Kouji is my best friend.

So I was hiding out. Ya know, I was upset. All my good senshi friends were dying, and I really don't want to be next, or Chichiri. So Kouji found me, and he sat with me, and listened to me whine and moan. He is a good pal.

Once I was all whined out, he took me out to a bar with all our bandit buds! They are so nice, they all got me drinks, and pretty much celebrated me being a senshi, and had a big "Cheer up the leader, or we are SCREWED!" party.

I never told you guys, but I care for ya. Thanks buds.

**Current Mood:** Feelin' better

**Comments:**  
_Tasuki, I guarentee we aren't going to die. We can't until Miaka and Tamahome come back. We will see this through, and win the war, I promise.  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** Man, everyone has been so nice lately. Thanks guys!_

_Anything for my best bud, Genro!  
-Kouji

* * *

_

**Post 32: May 14**

I forgot to mention, but the war ended. When Hotohori was dying, he told us that Nakago had called off the invasion on Konan, and was now focusing on defeating Kutou. Rumours have spread that the Kutou emperor is dead, as well.

It's strange, we haven't heard from Miaka or Tamahome still. Also, Suboshi, who is the only Seriyu alive that we know of, other then Nakago, seemed to disappear as well. We haven't been harassed by him. I wonder how everyone is doing?

I hope Miaka and Tamahome are all right. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I do admit, I began to really like Miaka, but I hope Tamahome is with her anyways. I never liked a girl before, but she is happy already. I think.

**Current Mood:** Nostalgic

**Comments:  
**_We heard about Mitsukake and Hotohori, and we got to talk to Hotohori before he died. We're sorry Tasuki, but we are doing everything we can!  
PS. Suboshi is here!  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** So that's where the bugger went! How did he get there!

* * *

_

**Post 33: May 15**

I honestly keep wondering how much longer we have.

Where is Tamahome? How is Miaka? Is our world save? What about Miakas world? What will me and Chichiri do if Nakago attacks us? Will we ever get our powers back?

It's really strange how I am worrying so much. I used to have a "I don't care" attitude, but becoming a senshi has made me.. Oh, I dunno.. Grow up I suppose.

After all of this, and if we all survivor, I think I should visit my family again. Sure, I don't LIKE them all that much, but I SHOULD visit.

**Current Mood:** Pondering

**Comments:**  
_Just wait. Miaka will be calling for us soon.  
-Chichiri_

_**Reply:** And how do you know this for sure?_

_Tasuki-chan! Soon, we will all be reunited! Taiitsukun is figuring out a way to get Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and I to the real world, and she says soon you guys will be there soon! How romantic!  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** What? Really?

* * *

_

**Post 34: May 16**

Today we helped prepare for Hotohori's funeral.

Me and Chichiri volunteered to help with finding a place to lie him. We also helped find him some proper burial clothing. Then Chichiri and I watched as they inscribed his date of birth, and death on this chart where they record the royal families. Tomorrow will be Hotohori's funeral. We just buried Mitsukake as well.

It's kind of depressing being apart of this. Even more so that even though the whole country mourns for their emperor, that we are the ones that knew him, and feel partly responsible for his death.

**Current Mood:** Depressed again..

**Comments:**  
_Thank you guys for giving me the proper burial. Please tell my wife that I WILL come back to see our son.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** Of course. She has been too upset to talk to us though._

_Thank you as well for burying me. I like the place you picked. It's nice and calm under that tree.  
-Mitsukake_

_**Reply:** Chichiri thought you would like it._

_Makes me kind of upset that I got buried in a cold mountain! I'd rather be buried next to his majesty!  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** Well, we could move you, but by know, you won't look all that pretty!

* * *

_

**Post 35: May 17**

Well, We were at Hotohori's funeral. It was the final viewing of him before they bury him. All of a sudden, this boys voice was all around us in the room!

The voice told us that they were Miaka's older brother, and that she was in trouble. So now, we need to find Miaka's bag, and get to her world as soon as we can.

**Current Mood:** Excited

**Comments:  
**_None

* * *

_

So look out for the next chapter, because it's the finale. And to think, I pretty well wrote this whole thing in just 1 week!

And again, I like comments. Thanks again. 


	7. Finale to The End

So it ends here.

Yes, this chapter is short, but it is my favorite. More comments after you read.

* * *

**Post 36: May 18**

And finally, it is all over. Let me start from the beginning.

So me and Chichiri went through Miaka's old room. We found all kinds of strange foods, and even some strange undergarments from her world (well, that kind of clothes can only be worn underneath her clothing, I'd think..). It was really awkward. So we picked up her bag, and we concentrated on it together.

At first it didn't work, so I picked up some of her strange foods, and sampled them. I was in a better mood after eating, so we tried again. Finally, Chichiri made me wear her packback, and hopped on top of it with Mitsukake's cat. We tried once more, and we ended up in the middle of the UGLIEST place I have EVER seen. That's saying alot, considering I lived with bandits before.

So everything was on fire, and it all smelt weird. But then I saw Nakago, and Miaka trying to help Yui or something. So I told Chichiri, as a joke that we should go to a bar afterwards, and he said he would buy the first round! Man, he thought I was serious! I'll hold him up on that though.

So we're attacking Nakago, when suddenly he throws this chunk of something at Miaka, and then Nuriko's ghost comes out and saves her! Man, Hotohori even popped out too! The Mitsukake, and Chiriko! It was nuts, we were all there. Then we realized we are a bunch of idiots, and forgot Tama wasn't there.

Meanwhile, I SWEAR TO SUZAKU, I swear I saw Nakago pull out a brush, and brush his hair.

Then Yui uses her last wish, and gets eaten. Miaka was granted the power to summon Suzaku because of that, and we got our powers back. So Tamahome comes over, and he is all glowing and crap. Miaka then wished for Yui to be uneaten, and we saw her pop out of Seriyu. Tama and Nakkie fight for a bit, so then we got this brilliant plan to give him our power! Don't ask HOW, we just did.

Tama still seemed to suck, so using Chiriko's scroll, Miaka put Seriyu in it, and Tama goes WHAM, punched right through his stomache! Next thing you know Nakkie is crying, then he disappears. Then Tama is crying, and we're all happy!

So Miaka uses her last wish to save her world, since Seiryu decided to redecorate a bit. We are all saying our goodbyes, and I have to be an idiot, and say something stupid about hating people I want to hate (Man, I am incredibly anti-climaxical! Is that even a word?). We all go home, and Tama took longer because I guess him and Miaka were making out.

So the first place we arrived was in Taiitsukuns place. Me and Chichiri kind of wanted to go back to Miaka's world, as well as the other senshi. Taiitsukun told us that a part of us was already reincarnated there, and Tama was as well! So Miaka and Tama will get together!

So all is well that ends well, I suppose.

**Current Mood:** Estatic!

**Comments:  
**_Thank you so much for helping me, Tasuki. I could have never have done it without my wonderful senshi by my side.  
-Miaka_

_**Reply:** Aw, don't get all sappy on me. We already said our goodbyes, didn't we?_

_Thanks as well, Tasuki. You're a real pal.  
-Tamahome_

_**Reply:** Couldn't think of anything original to say? Kekekeke!_

_We'll all meet again soon, and then we can all get together, and have a party! So see you at the next Suzaku reunion!  
-Nuriko_

_**Reply:** Sounds like a blast! Count me in!_

_Keep well until then, Tasuki.  
-Mitsukake_

_**Reply:** No, I'm going to jump off a cliff, JUST 'cuz you told me to be healthy!_

_I'll miss you Tasuki, but as Nuriko said, we'll see each other soon!  
-Chiriko_

_**Reply:** I'll miss you too, kid! Until then!_

_Make sure my child grows up as wonderful as me.  
-Hotohori_

_**Reply:** As modest too?

* * *

_

**Post 37: May 20**

Heyyy... Chichiri! YOU STILL OWE ME A ROUND OF DRINKS!

**Current Mood:** Angry!

**Comments:**  
_Whoops, you remembered, no da!  
-Chichiri

* * *

_

I do realize that at the end of Post 36, there is a few loop holes, because well.. they didn't know Tama was reincarnated until he told them when he showed up in the OAV's. But shush, this is my fiction. And I like it like this.

I always liked the idea of all the senshi being reborn, and keeping close to Miaka in her world, but still existing in their world, so here is that idea.

I really like how I ended this, you know, with another entry. I wanted to end it with a light note, instead of all serious, and emotional, because well.. it's suppose to be a parody!

Thank you everyone who reviewed this as I wrote this. This is the first story in a REALLY long time that I put my heart in to, and it's because you all encouraged me, and kept me going. So I thank you all.

Also, look out for a possible sequel to this!

So thank you again, and see you in my next story, hopefully. I love you guys, you're all so nice! Thanks for reviewing, it makes me so happy when people care enough to review!

Much love,

cutepiku 


End file.
